


Appearances

by loosenoodlepoodledoodle



Series: Smut Upon Smut Over Smut [5]
Category: EVERGLOW (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sexual Roleplay, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosenoodlepoodledoodle/pseuds/loosenoodlepoodledoodle
Summary: Something about Mia seems very familiar, don't you think?
Relationships: Han Eunji | Mia/Heo Yoorim | Aisha, Han Eunji | Mia/Jo Serim | Onda, Han Eunji | Mia/Kim Sihyeon, Han Eunji | Mia/Park Jiwon | E:U, Han Eunji | Mia/Wang Yiren
Series: Smut Upon Smut Over Smut [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039190
Kudos: 6





	Appearances

The tweet was world-changing, at least for Mia.

She received it one evening, while lazing around, bored. The accompanying image of the tweet was of a tanned blonde sucking a dick. The text of the tweet read: _“She kind of reminds me of you…”_

Stunned, Mia continued to stare at her phone, and thus was quite alert when the follow-up tweet arrived. _“Some porn star from the early 2000s. The resemblance is uncanny.”_ The image this time was a low-quality GIF of the woman in question sharing a different lucky cock with another blonde chick. They appeared to be having a lot of fun with it.

Mia flagged the tweets, but it could be days before the company did anything about them. Unable to just lay there and take the affront, she Googled herself with the phrase _looks like pornstar_.

“Oh my god,” she gasped. Others had made the same comparison. Specifically it seemed Mia’s look from “Dun Dun,” was the chief culprit, though she had a similar affect in “La Di Da.” Anyways, there wasn’t much to be done this late; she would have to tell the company in the morning what was afoot. And in the meantime, there were helpful links which her overeager fans had left on Reddit, and curiosity got the better of her…

***

She gave a start when E:U poked her head in, to ask Mia if she needed anything from the bathroom, because she was going to take a shower. Between her sudden fright, and the blushing guilt that blossomed on her face, Mia knew E:U would ask some awkward questions.

“Are you looking at something naughty?” teased E:U. She took Mia’s silence as a yes.

“Lemme see,” and she tried to squirm around for a view. Mia was too slow to stop her.

“Whoa, girl-on-girl? I knew it, I was right about you,” said E:U. Which didn’t make any sense to Mia, as this was the first time she’d ever entertained the thought. But it was as if a spell had bound her; she couldn’t stop thinking about it now.

“You think you know me?” she asked E:U, indignantly. “Fine; are you gonna do anything about it?”

She loved how cutely E:U bit her lip just then.

“You could…you could…take a shower with me…” The way E:U blushed was just too adorable and sexy for Mia to pass up.

***

They were in the middle of it when they were interrupted.

“What the hell are you doing?” asked Onda, scandalized. She had thrown back the shower curtain, and now she stood there staring down at them, Mia in the clearly dominant position. She thoroughly enjoyed the offended yet simultaneously hungry look on Onda’s face.

She also liked how Onda had taken care to throw back the curtain while completely naked.

“Oh no, you’ve caught us,” said Mia. She made kissy lips at her. “What ever will you do?”

Onda’s eyes looked fierce as she stepped into the shower with them. Mia loosened her grip on E:U, so as to allow her to give her assistance in subduing the interloper, but E:U had other ideas. She immediately helped Onda in her task of breaking Mia’s spirit with overwhelming pleasure.

Then they made Mia pleasure them both in return with her fingers and tongue. Oh, it was so good!

“Yeah, that’s right,” said Onda, “you always do what you’re told.”

Mia flew into a rage, but she had no leverage to stand up and force her way on top. Instead, she slid back down even further, pulling Onda with her, who smothered Mia’s face with her tits. Mia’s predicament hardly improved when E:U chose to mount Onda’s back like some kind of horny rodeo rider.

***

They toweled off and dried their hair, then began discussing the next step.

“I’m pretty sure Sihyeon has a toy,” said Onda.

“Oh really?” asked E:U. “What kind?”

“I don’t know, but I have heard it vibrate.”

Mia looked thoughtful. “Might she be using it right now?” she asked.

Onda shrugged. “One way to find out.” But they were wrong.

People would often remark about how much Sihyeon looked like the glamorous Suzy, so much so that it had apparently gone to her head. They found her in the bedroom, taking selfies to compare with her more famous lookalike. The three of them hadn’t bothered to get dressed; Mia savored Sihyeon’s delicious reaction to their nakedness.

“I can’t say I expected this,” stammered Sihyeon, and Mia decided to play around with her.

“Hey, Suzy,” she simpered, “is it true that all female JYP idols have to sleep with Park Jin Young himself?”

The cogs worked behind Sihyeon’s eyes. “Oh, definitely. I fucked him multiple times. I didn’t even have to, I just loved screwing a fit forty-something rich man…”

Mia took Sihyeon by the arm and led her to her bed. “You’ve got to tell us all about it, and maybe even act it out for us…”

Just then, Sihyeon stopped playing along. She sniffed the air, a peculiar look on her face.

“She can smell the rut,” joked E:U, and they all laughed.

“Where do you keep your toy?” asked Onda, giving Sihyeon an intense gaze. Sihyeon didn’t hesitate.

“Top drawer. The end table.”

Mia, being closest, pulled it out of its hiding spot. “It’s one of those rabbit vibrators, see the clit massager?”

“Oh gosh,” said Sihyeon, closing her eyes in anticipation. Onda began unbuttoning her blouse.

“This is what you get for keeping secrets from us,” she said sultrily. Sihyeon shivered in response, and Mia felt her mouth start to water.

***

They snuggled together afterward, and were almost ready to fall asleep naked, but something kept them awake. Probably the sounds of Aisha and Yiren next door.

“They’ve had their own bedroom all this time,” said Sihyeon.

“No wonder they’ve been going at it,” added E:U, “they probably heard us and got encouraged.”

Mia thought about this. “Shall we pay them a visit? Make the circle complete?”

The other three nodded their agreement, and Mia continued.

“We’d better come up with a nice angle of attack. Something more interesting than just walking in on them and jumping on top.”

“It worked for us,” said Onda, and the others laughed. Mia rolled her eyes.

“I want to try something different. Like, maybe role-play a little. We could kidnap Yiren, and Yoorim would have to go through us to rescue her.” (Yoorim is Aisha’s real name.)

“Oh, I like that,” said Sihyeon. “Yoorim’s so tall, and Yiren so cute and pretty. It’s a perfect fit!”

“I’d love to have Yoorim ravish me,” said Onda dreamily.

“But, hey,” said E:U, “let’s do something freaky, and rub baby oil all over ourselves. We can hold them down, and take turns giving them massages with our full bodies.”

Mia and the others agreed with her brilliant suggestion.

***

They slipped into the other bedroom quietly but not unnoticed. Aisha and Yiren were in their pajamas, and cuddled together sweetly. They sat up swiftly, eyes wide and jaws slack. Mia could practically see how they had to mentally force themselves not to leave their tongues hanging out of their mouths. Finally, the two sides stared awkwardly at each other in horny silence.

“Princess Yiren,” said Mia, “we are taking you prisoner.” She and Onda grabbed their darling _maknae_ and pulled her to her feet. Aisha made to follow, but Mia waved her off.

“If you want your dear princess back safe and sound, you’ll have to go through us, Knight Aisha.” And she arched her back, puffing out her tits in just the same way that the pornstar had in those delightful twitter pics.

Sihyeon held Yiren while E:U and Onda stripped her down and pleasured her, with their hands, and mouths, and Sihyeon’s rabbit vibrator. All the while, Mia stood in a threatening position as if to block Aisha, who after a brief moment of indignation seemed pretty chill about the whole affair. Mia even spotted Aisha’s hand sliding down the front of her pajama pants; she’d have to correct the tall minx herself.

“No, you don’t!” Mia grabbed Aisha’s hands, grappling with her. She was completely outclassed, Aisha overpowering her and flinging her down onto the bed. Off came Aisha’s pajamas, and Mia swooned at her huge tits. The taller girl, like a sexy giantess, straddled Mia and began fingering her to completion. Mia tried to grab her big titties, but her total-body muscle spasms kept betraying her. She’d pass out from exhaustion long before she could satisfy the lady knight.

Just then came rescue, or at least a reprieve: a pair of hands wrapping around Aisha’s middle, from behind! E:U hugged her, then groped her tits. She was even less of a match for Aisha than Mia was.

Aisha grabbed her and pulled her around to her front. Pushing her down on top of Mia, she then grabbed her legs and lifted them as high as she could. Now E:U was, incredibly, being forced to sixty-nine Aisha whilst upside down and loving it. Again, Aisha outlasted her opponent, and E:U went down in slick wet defeat, snuggling against Mia. When Aisha leaned down to kiss them both chivalrously, Onda took her chance and leapt to the attack.

“I’m gonna fuck you with this vibrator,” said Onda, leaning in towards Aisha’s ear. One arm was around Aisha’s waist, the other hidden with its secret weapon. “Are you alright with that?”

Aisha was touched. “Yeah, fuck me, you cunt-licking whore,” and Onda was driven so wild with lust that she was sure to conquer and tame the wild knight.

“Call me a whore,” she muttered under her breath. Somehow, through it all, Aisha heard her.

“Whore, slut, fuck-face— _eungh!”_ Aisha came, her whole body shuddering and shaking with passion. Mia felt sad that it was Onda who struck the finishing blow, and not her, alas.

Sihyeon and Yiren, who had been struck dumb watching the latest spectacle, returned to themselves at last, and crawled into the pile. The six of them couldn’t fit in the single bed very well, so it was a constant scrum of sexual magnificence. The fuck-fest continued on into the night for quite some time, albeit at a lower tempo. Mia was never quite sure who she was kissing, or whose breast she was sucking, or whose pussy she was fondling or fingering. But it didn’t matter; right now they were all in love with each other, in more or less the same way. And it was all thanks strictly to appearances.


End file.
